In My Mind
by sweetthang-37
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy are one with the Music. But is the Tone so different from each other’s? Can they dance this dance again? Fine out… Short 1 Shot of Malfoy and Hermione. NOT a Mary Sue in anyway! Phantom Of The Opera lovers come and join!


**Summary **Hermione and Malfoy are one with the Music. But is the Tone so different from each other's? Can they dance this dance again? Fine out… Short 1 Shot of Malfoy and Hermione. NOT a Mary Sue in anyway! Phantom Of The Opera lovers come and join!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR The Phantom Of The Opera! This is written to help me keep my creative energy in check.

ONE SHOT VERY SHORT BUT GOOD!

Opening Scene!

Hermione walked down the schools darkened hallways humming softly; swaying slightly as she hummed her lulled melody.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . ." Hermione paused slightly still humming as she checked for any students in the halls. Night watch was always such a bore, "That voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again?" taking a soft breath Hermione grew softly louder letting her voice carry, echoing off the abandoned halls, "For now I find the Phantom is there - inside my mind . . . "

A silky voice replied to Hermiones sweet music "Sing once again with me our strange duet . . ." Hermione paused knowing that voice anywhere. She stepped back faltering slightly as she watched Malfoy smirk softly appearing from the shadows, "My power over you grows stronger yet . . ." he stalked slowly over to her amazed at how many times she could hum that song and still hit the notes right. He held his hand to her in almost a seductive way, "And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom is there - inside your mind . . ." Malfoy smirked cunningly as Hermione placed her hand on his shyly. They had danced this dance for to long, things would change tonight.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear. . ." Hermione sung softly in almost a whisper as she walked slowly into the invading heat of Malfoys body. They had sung this song over and over to each other and yet nothing ever changed, but tonight the wind seemed to change the mood.

"It's me they hear . . ." Malfoy coed softly placing Hermiones hand to his chest as he brushed the back of her cheek with his fingers. She was truly beautiful under the curtain of moon light that spilled threw the window.

Malfoy looked down at the small angel in his arms wishing he could figure why she stood to him in such a way… Wondering what his father would say. Suddenly he wasn't himself he was someone else… He was somewhere else and all that mattered was the creature in front of him. Looking at him with daunting eyes waiting for him to speak of what he needed, what he desired. "Your spirit, and your voice in one combined: The Phantom is there inside your mind." He sang strongly his voice dripping with the want and need he felt for her right now.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy in complete shock, feeling a tingle over her body as she felt herself giving into the soft melody. She wasn't Hermione Granger but someone else, someone who needed Malfoy as much as he needed her. "My spirit… My voice…" Hermione paused losing herself in what she was speaking of, "In one combined The Phantom is here…" taking Malfoys hand that caressed her cheek and placing it to her upper temple, "Inside my mind…" Taking a moment to close her eyes Hermione spoke softly, "Beware the Phantom . . ."

"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . ." Malfoy smirked seeing Hermiones eyes flutter open in surprise seeing her blush deeply. Pulling her closer watching as the spells of the castle began to work around them changing the setting. Placing them in a room littered with lit candles, the soft smell of roses hung in the air.

". . . were both in you . . ." Hermione spoke again not singing her song yet observing it slightly as she noticed the room changing seeing mirrors, candles and smelling roses. It was as if she was in another world all together nothing mattered but the young man in front of her. "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom is here inside my mind . . ." Hermione sang strongly up to Malfoy watching as a storm waged in his eyes.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" Malfoy whispered as he let Hermione back slightly from him. "Sing for me and only me" he soothed bringing her close once again "Sing my Angle, Sing for me"

Hermione looked oddly at Malfoy but was unable to help as her mouth opened and she began hitting notes that she had never known she could.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweetMusic's tone in this kingdom where all must be homage Music…" Malfoy spoke silencing Hermione with one finger to her soft lips "You have come here for one purpose and one alone…" he continued sounding overly cocky as he did but Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes he was serious. "From the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you here to serve me…" Malfoy pulled Hermione close to his body done playing these childish games, "to sing my music, you're my music…" lowering his lips slowly to Hermiones he whispered softly, "You are mine…" with that he claimed her lips lost in their melody of sweet music never to be brought forth from it again.

_Caught in it for all time._

Dumbledore watched as he saw his two students began to take on the role of others, "So it starts again…" he sighed smiling his mischievous smile. "Odd how our two best students were chosen… Who knew that writing the Music into a Muggle play would turn it into such a powerful thing." Shaking his head softly, "Bless you my children and may your life in that world be blessed and bright." With that Dumbledore turned his back and walked down the hall only hearing the echo of the two lovers voices sing there melody as they slowly faded into time itself.

A/n THERE! All my faithfulz please keep an eye for updates! I am Revising Lust Or Love So DON"T HURT ME! **Hides**


End file.
